Atlantis's Tale
by Yami-No-HikariBre
Summary: This is a story my friend had written. I have posted it here for her so that it can get more views! It is also posted on Deviantart. Everyone knows the tale of the Lost City of Atlantis, right? Well, what if it's personification came to one of the nation's meetings? And WHAT? She is related to Turkey and Greece! What is this about her living with Spain! WHAT IS GOING ON!


My friend has written a FanFiction for her OC Atlantis! Now, I normally do not condone OC's, but this is my best female friend, and she often RPs and Cosplays as her OC, even to school! Her OC is a common constant in any of our group RPs and Cosplays, that she just feels like another one of the Hetalia characters to us. Her name on DeviantArt in HetaliaCandaYay and has just put this up the other day. I had asked her if I could put this up on FanFiction on my account to help her get more views. She has 9 more chapters written up in here notebook, and are ready to be posted (hopefully soon!) I absolutely love this story, and I hope you guys love it too!

This is the link to her Deviant account: hetaliacanadayay .deviantart art / Atlantis - s - tale - Chapter - 1 - 378213603 (just remove the spaces!)

Atlantis sighed as she stood in front of two heavy wooden doors, her eyes closed. Finally, seeming to gain confidence, she opened them, revealing her green-hazel irises. Tucking a strand of her chestnut-brown hair behind her ear, she opened the doors, causing the others to look at her. The rest of the nations watched as she sat in the empty seat between Turkey and Greece, who were surprised to see her.  
"Atlantis?" Greece asked, making her turn and nod to him.  
"Yes, brother?" she asked, smiling slightly.  
Turkey sighed and she turned to him.  
"Hola, big brother Sadiq," she said, making the other's look at her, America confused.  
"Didn't Atlantis disappear a long time ago?" he asked.  
Everyone turned to him, and Spain sighed.  
"Sí," he replied, "But the nation reappeared during the eighteen hundreds again. It never truly vanished, as the personification was still around. She ran away from my house though. A lot actually."  
Atlantis rolled her eyes.  
"I only ran away because I hated being around the other underlings, with the exception of Romano, Belgium, and the Netherlands," she explained, "That, and I wanted to see mis hermanos, and to do that, I had to leave your house, often without permission on account that Turkey is my eldest brother. And then there was the whole 'Denmark taking my nation over for three years and leaving because I won't make him a sandwich' thing."  
The others laughed slightly, and she leaned back in her chair, watching the outline of a transparent flying rabbit fly over her head in curiosity, before returning to England. The other magic nations gasped slightly, and she turned around slightly to see the source of their reaction. A golden brown manticore had stood behind her chair, not threatening them. Wonderland shuddered slightly, and Atlantis looked at the sub-Antarctic nation.  
"He won't hurt anyone Adrianna," she sighed, "My manticore is actually tame for its kind. I found him abandoned as a cub, and he only hurts who I tell him to."  
The manticore nodded, but her friend didn't relax.  
"They hurt children," she said, and Atlantis sighed, turning to the manticore.  
"Protector," she said, speaking Turkish, causing the manticore to look at her, "I will be fine on my own. Wait outside."  
The manticore nodded, and left the room. Wonderland relaxed and the others looked at Atlantis. Turkey smirked at his sister.  
"Talking to your imaginary friends, are we?" he asked, causing Atlantis to glare at her brother.  
"Just because you can't see them, doesn't make them imaginary," she retorted, "I'm sure some of the other nations can see mythical creatures as well, judging by the looks on England, Romania, and Norways' faces, and, obviously, Wonderland's reaction,"  
Her brother rolled his eyes, and Greece laughed. Atlantis smirked as Cyprus and Northern Cyprus started laughing along with Greece.  
"Looks like sis got you again, Sadiq!" they heard Persia state from one of the corners. Atlantis smiled at her brother, but Turkey glared at Persia.  
"I thought you were going to keep your mouth shut this time," he said.  
Persia shrugged, smirking.  
"I guess thats never going to happen, oh mighty masked one," he replied, before getting up to walk over to Prussia, high-fiving the albino. Turkey stood up, and Atlantis shook her head as her eldest brother walked over to the younger, grabbing the Persian by the shirt, glaring.  
"Listen here smartass!" he snapped, making Persia gulp, "Whose older here?"  
Persia sighed.  
"You are," he replied, "Even though you think your the Phantom of the Opera," he added under his breath.  
Turkey removed his mask revealing that his face wasn't scarred.  
"I heard that!" he snapped again, his light brown eyes filled with rage, "I'm not stupid, and I am way older than that stupid musical!"  
Atlantis giggled slightly, and Greece rolled his eyes lazily.  
"Looks like they're at it again," he sighed, as the two shouted at each other in the background. He closed his eyes, falling asleep within seconds.  
Wonderland looked at her friend, shaking her head.  
"Your brothers are weird," she commented.  
Atlantis nodded.  
"I know they are Adriana," she replied, "but they are mis hermanos, and I can't change that. There is a saying out there, you can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family. Or something like that."  
The nations who weren't watching Turkey and Persia's shouting match, laughed at her comment, knowing that Atlantis was right. The room grew quiet except for the shouting from Turkey and Persia.  
"You think you're better than me because you're the eldest!" Persia shouted.  
"At least I didn't invade Greece's vital region, which by the way, is incest!" Turkey retorted.  
"That was years ago you ass!"  
"You still did it!"  
"At least I didn't get my ass kicked by a little kid! And a little kid that was Italy at that!"  
"Shut up! At least I'm still a nation! You're lucky you're even still around!"  
"I'm still around because I still serve a purpose! What do you do all day?! Eat sugar and sugary foods, pick on Greece and myself, annoy Egypt, Cyprus, and Atlantis, frighten small children, and gloat about how you used to be the Ottoman Empire! Nobody gives a damn!" Persia retorted.  
Turkey glared at his brother.  
"At least I don't have to point out other peoples flaws, because what do you do all day?! You whine about how you're not a nation, you always annoy everybody, you hang around with the Bad Touch Trio, and you never know when to shut the hell up!"  
Persia glared back.  
"You hang out with France, so shut up! And Portugal's usually with us as well!"  
Turkey stood to his full height.  
"Why don't you ever learn?! I at least try to be responsible! Why can't you just grow up?!"  
At this, Persia drew his arm back to punch his brother, but Atlantis stood up, running to stand between her taller brothers.  
"Enough!" she shouted, looking at the two, "What would mother say if she was here?"  
Turkey and Persia both looked down at their only sister, who continued.  
"She would say that fighting never solves anything," she stated, her neutral status reflected in her words, "She would say that you two should be nicer to each other. It's bad enough Sadiq's a bully to Greece, but I don't want you two to fight! You are both idiots if you think I will just sit back and watch mis hermanos hurt each other!"  
The two looked down, ashamed.  
"Sorry Atlantis," the two replied, going back to their seats.  
Atlantis sighed as she sat back down, and America looked at her.  
"Dude, that was harsh," he said, making her glare at him.  
"Dude," she said, mocking him, "I am not a dude. I am a female incase you haven't noticed."  
The others laughed, except for Greece, who was asleep. Spain looked at America, who was stunned that she had responded that way.  
"Never mess with an Atlantian who just ended a fight, mi amigo," he told him, laughing slightly.  
America looked at him, confused.  
"Why not?" he asked, making Spain laugh again.  
"Because the Atlantian will still want to fight!"  
The others laughed again, and Atlantis stuck her tongue out at Spain.  
"Very funny, Antonio," she said, rolling her eyes, "but next time, make sure you remember it takes awhile for me to calm down as well."  
The rest laughed at Spain's hurt expression, and Romano smirked.  
"Serves you right, Tomato-Bastard!" the Southern-Italian remarked.  
The Spaniard looked at Romano.  
"Lovi, why are you so mean to me?" he asked.  
"Because I don't like you, dumbass!" Romano snapped, "And don't call me Lovi!"  
Atlantis looked at the two.  
"That's enough out of you two, as well!" she warned them, "I came back because I'm finally fully independent long enough to join."  
The others looked, and Canada smiled at his friend.  
"That's great Marina," he said, making everyone turn to him, as his voice was louder than it used to be, "but are you sure you want to join? Almost all of the meetings have at least one fight involved in them."  
Atlantis nodded.  
"Sí," she replied, "I was only a member of the United Nations for a brief amount of time before, and I didn't mind the fighting then. I'll survive."  
He nodded, and Atlantis poked Greece, making him open his eyes and look at his sister.  
"You really need to pay more attention to the meetings, mi hermano," she sighed, making Greece sit up in his chair with a sigh.  
Egypt looked towards his half-sister.  
"I'm sure that Atlantis will be on her best behavior," he said, earning an eager nod from Atlantis, and shocked glances from the others.  
"¡Sí! I'll try not to fight with anyone!" she said, smiling innocently.  
Liechtenstein looked at the older female nation.  
"How old are you?" she asked.  
Atlantis sighed.  
"Human-wise, I'm nineteen, but nation-wise, I'm somewhere between eight hundred, and nine hundred fifty years old. Maybe more, maybe less, I don't exactly know," she responded.  
The others looked at her.  
"Your a relatively old nation compared to some of the others," Sweden commented, earning a nod from Atlantis.  
"I know, but Turkey, Greece, and Egypt are much older. I believe I'm not that much older than Persia, but again, I'm not sure. I would have to ask Ancient Greece, but she's not around anymore that I know of," she replied, sighing slightly at the end.  
Greece smiled at his sister.  
"You look a little like mother," he replied, making his sister look at him, "You have almost the same hair color, you same hair type, and style. The eyes are purely Rome's though, with hints of mom's eye color."  
Atlantis smiled at her brother.  
"Thank you, Hercules," she said, "But I know I'm not like mom at all."  
Turkey looked at his sister.  
"Marina, you actually are like mom," he said, "You are as determined as she was when you want something done, and you will risk your life to protect your family and friends."  
Atlantis smiled slightly.  
"I am different than her in many ways. While I speak romantic languages, I am not a romantic nation," she sighed, "I also can come across as a bitch to many, and I actually only have a few friends."  
Persia looked at her.  
"That's not true!" he started, and she looked at him.  
"Okay then, outside of family, name all of my friends," she challenged.  
Persia thought about it, then responded.  
"Wonderland, Canada, Switzerland, Liechtenstein," he paused, thinking again.  
Atlantis rolled her eyes.  
"Do you get my point, now?" she asked, earning a small nod from her brother.  
"Well, you do get along with Japan," he sighed, earning a nod from Atlantis.  
"That's because Japan understands my need for personal space and my hatred of too much nudity. Also, I happen to like certain mangas and animes," she explained.  
America tilted his head.  
"Your a Mediterranean nation, and you hate nudity? What are you, part of Asia or part of Europe?" he asked, earning a slight glare from the Atlantian.  
"My island is technically considered to be in European waters, but it is rather close to Asia Minor. I am an even distance from both Turkey's house, and Greece's house," she explained, "I guess I am the misfit of the world. I don't really belong to either continent. I am most likely an EurAsian nation, like Russia."  
America laughed slightly.  
"Dude, that's messed up!" he laughed, "And if you're related to Turkey, Greece, and Persia, as well as Italy, and were raised by Spain, how come you hate nudity?"  
Atlantis looked at him.  
"I was raised around the entire Bad Touch Trio, does that explain it?" she said, her eyes burning with both anger and annoyance, "I don't expect you to understand! I often had to hide from Prussia and France! If your head wasn't so thick, you might be able to understand that!"  
The others looked at her, America stunned.  
"Dude, you don't have to yell, I can hear you just fine," he replied.  
"Don't call me dude again, or I will make you suffer for it!" she snapped again, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
America laughed nervously.  
"Okay, dude, calm dow-" he was cut off when Atlantis stood up, glaring at him. He fell to the ground, twisting in pain. The other nations watched as Atlantis continued to glare muttering in a language that Atlantis's brothers slightly understood. Persia was up in a flash, and, along with Turkey and Greece, grabbed her attention by hugging her. She stopped muttering, and America stood up, shaking.  
"W-What was that?" he asked, his eyes wide with fear.  
Persia looked at him, sighing.  
"Atlantis can inflict pain mentally if someone pisses her off enough," he explained, "She can't control her temper sometimes, and that is the result. Why do you think we learned not to piss her off when she's already ticked?"  
Russia looked at the four siblings.  
"She was speaking the Latin, no?" he asked.  
Greece shook his head.  
"It's a direct variant of Ancient Greek. Yes, Latin was used to help create it, but mainly Ancient Greek was involved," he explained, "She was speaking her original language, Atlantian."  
The rest looked at Atlantis, and Spain hit his forehead.  
"That's right!" he said, "If forgot she had her own language. She picked up Spanish quickly, though."  
Turkey looked at the Spaniard.  
"That's because Marina is a smart girl," he said, ruffling his sister's hair.  
Atlantis slapped her brother's arm lightly, and her three brothers finally released her. Wonderland and Norway had started throwing things at each other, and the room grew quiet.  
"Are we continuing this meeting?" Germany asked with a sigh.  
The others shrugged, and Austria sighed.  
"We might as well stop the meeting for now," he replied, "There have been too many interruptions anyway."  
The others agreed, and they left the room, walking to the cafeteria of the building. Sealand, Northern Cyprus, Seborga, Wy, Landonia, and the rest of the micronations, sat together at a table that was in clear-view of the other nations. Atlantis looked around and saw that everyone was sitting with their friends. Canada, who had nowhere else to go, had joined Switzerland and Liechtenstein, and Atlantis walked over to them.  
"Am I allowed to join you?" she asked, earning nods from all three.  
Kumajiro looked at her, blinking.  
"Who are you?" he asked, and Canada shook his head with a sigh. Atlantis smiled at the bear.  
"Kuma, you know who I am," she replied, making the bear think.  
"Atlantis?" he asked, earning a nod from the female nation.  
The small bear broke free of his owner's loose grip, and went over to her, shocking the group. Marina laughed slightly.  
"I take it you missed me, right Kumajiro?" she asked the bear, who nodded slightly. Atlantis smiled.  
"I am guessing that I probably should have visited more people," she sighed, "But I had so much paperwork to do, plus I had to make sure my boss didn't screw anything up."  
The other three nodded, and Atlantis noticed that Kumajiro had fallen asleep.  
"I guess Kuma really did miss me to some degree," she said, laughing slightly.  
Switzerland rolled his eyes while the other two laughed.  
"You haven't visited anyone in a long time except you brothers," he stated.  
Atlantis looked at her friend.  
"That is not true, I visited Italy, Romano, and Seborga a few months ago, and I went to Japan's house with my brothers," she replied.  
Switzerland sighed.  
"Only Japan counts, as Italy, Romano, and Seborgia are all related to you," he countered.  
Atlantis stuck her tongue out at her friend, and he rolled his eyes again.  
"Give me a break, Vash," she replied, "I was busy."  
Liechtenstein looked at her brother.  
"Big bruder," she said, making him look at her, "Atlantis is telling the truth."  
Switzerland sighed again.  
"I know, but she still could have visited people," he replied.  
Atlantis shook her head.  
"I had paperwork literally dating back years ago, and I needed to get it all completed," she looked away from her friend's gazes, "You all know what that's like."  
The three nodded.  
"I remember when you had more time on your hands, though," Canada said, "You were always smiling unless you were upset."  
"Canada's right, Atlantis," Switzerland added.  
Liechtenstein nodded, and Atlantis looked down. Kumajiro was laying on the ground at her feet, and she got up carefully, walking into the hall. She sunk down, her back pressed against the wall, fighting back tears. Atlantis drew her knees to her chest, and placed her head on them when she heard footsteps, and continued her silent battle against her tears. Someone sat beside her, and she looked up, seeing her friends, along with her two oldest brothers. Wonderland stood across the hall with Liechtenstein, and she saw that Canada had sat beside her. Greece and Turkey leaned down to her, and looked at her expression.  
"What's wrong, little sister?" Turkey asked.  
Atlantis remained quiet, and Greece looked at her.  
"You can trust us," he said, his voice quiet, like one used to comfort a child.  
Atlantis looked at him.  
"I've been feeling useless, okay?" she replied, her tone quiet.  
Wonderland looked at her, frowning.  
"Don't get depressed," she said, "It never ends well."  
Atlantis looked at her.  
"I know, but I can't help it. I never know who to trust, and I am always coming across to others as a bitch," she explained, "Persia even had a hard time naming people who are my friends."  
Wonderland sighed.  
"Snap out of it, or I will send you to meet Victor," she threatened.  
Atlantis's eyes widened, as she had heard of Wonderland's older brother. She sighed.  
"I can try," she stated, "but there is not really any guarantee."  
Wonderland left, and walked back into the cafeteria. Canada hugged his friend, and she stiffened slightly.  
"Personal space issues, Matthew," she warned.  
Canada released his friend, both blushing slightly from the close contact.  
"Sorry Atlantis," he apologized, "I forgot.  
Atlantis nodded, and looked away, her face matching Japan's when he was touched.  
"I-It's okay," she replied, "It's an honest mistake, with me being related to the nations who are comfortable with touching other people and all."  
The others laughed, and she rolled her eyes.  
"Glad to know I amuse all of you" she said, making the others stop laughing.  
Atlantis smiled slightly.  
"I was just kidding," she said, breaking the silence, "I know that I'm the odd-one-out in the Mediterranean area. I'm the only nation whose home vanished entirely, and then reappeared centuries later."  
The others laughed with her this time, and then Atlantis stood up, nearly falling over, but regaining her balance quickly before she fell. Canada stood up, and Atlantis realized how short she was.  
"I feel like a midget," she complained, then looked at Switzerland and Liechtenstein, "How do you two deal with it?"  
Switzerland sighed.  
"I hang around with you," he replied, as he was a few inches taller than his Atlantian friend.  
Atlantis stuck her tongue out at her friend.  
"Very funny, Vash," she replied, "Considering you are not that much taller than me."  
Liechtenstein giggled, and her brother looked at her.  
"I'm sorry big bruder, but you two are fighting over height," she said, making the two involved roll their eyes.  
"Who is older, Vash?" Atlantis asked.  
"You, I think," he replied.  
Turkey scoffed.  
"You either know, or you don't," he interrupted.  
The rest all looked at Turkey.  
"Big brother Sadiq, why are you snapping now?" Atlantis asked her brother.  
"Because your little reunion can wait! We all need to eat!" he snapped at her.  
Greece sighed.  
"That still doesn't give you the right to snap at our only sister and her friends," he stated.  
Turkey scoffed again.  
"Is she hadn't come out here, we would still be eating!" he retorted, "And you keep forgetting whose older, Feta bread!"  
Greece rolled his eyes.  
"Are you really going to start another fight around our little sister?" he asked.  
Turkey glared at him.  
"Nobody asked you, cat-boy!" he retorted.  
Greece rolled his eyes again.  
"At least I don't have to wear a mask to cover my face," he replied calmly.  
Atlantis stepped between her older brothers, frowning.  
"Don't you dare start another fight," she warned, "I don't want to have to intervene in another war because of you two!"  
The two older nations relaxed and she sighed.  
"Honestly," she said, "I don't know what to do with you. I had to risk my ass to save both of you from destroying each other, not only once, but multiple times. I don't need my own brothers killing each other."  
The two looked down, ashamed.  
"Sorry Marina," Greece stated.  
Turkey nodded.  
"I'm sorry, too," he replied, "But we can't help it. We've always fought."  
Marina shook her head.  
"Not always, Sadiq," she sighed, "I can remember a time when the two of you were close. You never fought then."  
Her brothers looked at her.  
"Things changed," Greece said, his voice quiet.  
Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Canada all left, leaving the three siblings alone.  
"Everything changes, but what really changed was your attitude towards each other," she said, sighing again.  
Persia, Cyprus, Northern Cyprus, and Egypt joined their siblings. Marina sighed again, after pausing.  
"Look, I hate when you two fight," she continued, "And I know that it often ends with Cyprus and Northern Cyprus being dragged in. I remember when we would all just sit on the floor as Sadiq told us stories."  
Egypt stepped forward, his face as serious as always.  
"She's right," he said, making the group look at him, "I remember those days, as well. You both were close."  
Persia stepped forward.  
"Wasn't that before Atlantis started to be claimed by other nations?" he asked.  
Atlantis's eyes widened.  
"It was! It was also before my island sank!" she said, looking at her older brothers, "Did my leaving have anything to do with how you two are always fighting now?"  
They thought about it, before Turkey responded.  
"It could have," he sighed, "Cyprus and yourself are the two peacekeepers in the family, and lets face it, you are the only one who will force other people to listen to you. Cyprus doesn't have the courage as you do, Marina."  
She leaned against the wall with a sigh.  
"I miss the old days when Ancient Greece was still around," she said.  
Greece looked down again.  
"We all do," he said, before smiling slightly, "Except Egypt. He misses Ancient Egypt."  
Atlantis laughed slightly.  
"Ancient Greece never loved me, though," she sighed, "She was always telling me to act like a proper lady."  
Turkey and Greece looked at each other before looking at their sister.  
"That's not true," Greece stated, "Mom loved all her children."  
Turkey nodded.  
"I agree with Hercules on that one, Marina," he said, "She was only tough on you because you were her only daughter."  
Atlantis looked at them.  
"She still treated me the harshest," she said, looking away, "She always was telling me to act like a lady. She yelled at me because I would practice fighting with swords, and archery instead of practicing household skills. Mom would always tell me I shouldn't fight, but I couldn't help it. At the time, I wanted to prove to her that I could handle myself, that I was strong, like she was. I would show her plans I made for things like underground passages, and aqueducts, but mom would just scold me for even thinking of things like that. I can see her point of the underground aqueducts, but the passages were based off an older design."  
Persia stepped forward, and hugged his sister.  
"It's okay, sis," he said, "Mom was tough on me as well. And Sadiq and Hercules, but mostly on Sadiq, because he's the oldest. She was just trying to protect you. You are her only daughter, as Sadiq stated."  
Atlantis hugged her brother, some tears escaping her eyes.  
"It was horrible, though," she said, "Nothing I did was perfect in her eyes. I tried to make her proud of me, but only Papa Rome was ever proud of me. He was happy that I wasn't afraid to fight if I had to, and that I was naturally intelligent."  
Northern Cyprus and Cyprus joined in the hug, but Egypt, Turkey, and Greece stayed back. When the group hug separated, she hugged each other the three, making them look at her confused.  
"Lo siento," she apologized, "I just needed a hug, and I figured, if three of mis hermanos hugged me, who not hug my older brothers, and my half-brother?"  
The three nodded, and they walked back into the lunchroom. Atlantis reclaimed her seat near her friends, and her brothers all returned to their own. Cuba walked up to where she was, glaring.  
"You don't belong here, Atlantis!" he said, making her stand in an attempt to face him.  
"I belong here more than you do, Cúba!" she said, her eyes flashing with anger.  
Cuba laughed.  
"I'm not afraid of you, shortie!" he retorted.  
Atlantis glared up at him.  
"Watch your mouth idiota!" she shouted, "I may have had to deal with your bullying under Spain's control, but I don't now!"  
Cuba laughed again.  
"What are you going to do?" he asked, "Throw a book at me? Call one of your older brothers on me? You don't scare me Atlantis!"  
Her eyes narrowed.  
"I won't hesitate to cut off your head, chop your body to bits, and feed you to sharks!" she snapped back, making everyone look at her, "I am not a child Cúba! I don't need you throwing your weight around, because you barely have any power in the world! You always treated me like shit, well guess what?! You are no better than anyone else! At least I could always tell America and Canada apart!"  
The larger nation flinched, as he hadn't expected her to snap like that.  
"It was a common mistake!" he countered, "And besides, at least I fought to get away from España, while you followed his orders like a common dog!"  
Atlantis glared at him, and everyone watched, holding their breath, waiting to see what would happen.  
"You think I didn't try to fight for independence from España?" she said, her voice harsh, "Well, I got news flash for you, Cúba! I tried multiple times! Time and Time again, I would end up back at Spain's house! Do you think I liked being told what to do?! Well, I didn't! The only reason I stayed after my island sank was because I didn't have a home! You wouldn't understand! I'm lucky I'm even alive today!"  
Marina stood her ground, and the rest stared at her, some with looks of surprise on their faces. Her brothers walked up to stand behind her, including Egypt. Cuba looked at the smaller female nation.  
"You mean you're lucky that Spain saved your ass from certain death!" he retorted, glaring back at her  
Atlantis didn't attempt to use her ability to inflict pain on Cuba. Instead she turned around, grabbed Turkey's sword, and pointed it towards the larger nation's throat, making him flinch from surprise at her action.  
"Never insult me," she warned, her voice sounding like a snarl, "I am older than you, wiser than you, and I know the correct spot to hit with this sword so that you will bleed out and die. So if you like living, I suggest you shut up, and leave me the hell alone!"  
She moved the sword when he didn't leave right away, and he went back to where some of the Latin-American nations were sitting. Marina handed the sword back to Turkey, smirking. Spain walked over to her.  
"How did you do that?" he asked.  
Atlantis smiled to him.  
"Cúba is just a bully," she stated, "He should remember what happened to him when he was bullying Lovino."  
The rest all ignored them, and Spain looked at her, confused.  
"What do you mean?" he asked  
Marina smirked again.  
"Let's just say that he ended up with a broken nose, a black eye, and various other injuries. I think he also had a concussion," she said, making her other friends look at her.  
"Hey, how do you know where pressure points are?" Switzerland asked.  
Atlantis sighed, turning to him.  
"I used to be a mercenary," she replied.  
Switzerland face-palmed.  
"I know that! You fought against me!" he retorted.  
Marina looked at him, rolling her eyes.  
"And I also know some basic medical training, mainly for military purposes, though," she finished.


End file.
